robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Zor Prime
Zor Prime was a male Tirolian who was in fact a clone of the original Zor. Biography Origins The original Zor lived at the height of Tirol's civilization when he was responsible for discovering Optera and the Flower of Life. His studies of this miraculous plant in turn led him to develop a powerful energy source known as Protoculture which, in turn, developed a new science known as Robotechnology. Thus, Zor became the founder of this new science and the elite as well as corrupt members of his kind used it to declare themselves the Robotech Masters. Eventually, Zor rebelled against their corrupt rule and took the last known Protoculture Matrix where he hid it aboard his Battle Fortress known as the SDF-1. Whilst seeding the worlds with the Flower of Life, his forces came under attack from the now ravenous and vengeful Invid. Zor would send his ship on a course to an unknown planet before he died and his body was returned to the Robotech Masters who became desperate to find their lost power source. Thus, they dispatched their warrior race of clones known as the Zentraedi to locate the lost Battle Fortress. However, the Imperial Grand Fleet of Dolza was destroyed by the inhabitants of Earth which necessitated the Robotech Masters taking more direct action. Second Robotech War As they plotted a course to retrieve the Protoculture factory, they began their biogenetic experiments in creating a clone of Zor. Numerous copies were made but known developed stability enough to be used. Eventually, however, once managed to form and this version became designated Zor Prime who became a loyal servant of the Robotech Masters. Aboard their Tirolian Motherships, the Masters eventually arrived at Earth where Zor Prime was deployed as a commander within the Bioroid forces. He would become involved in the events of the Second Robotech War where he engaged in numerous skirmishes with the Army of the Southern Cross. This battles usually saw him battle Dana Sterling of the 15th Alpha Tactical Armored Corps. When the Masters flagship crashed on Earth, they made preparations for their rescue by their kin. However, before their ship was taken back into orbit, they decided to insert a spy within the Micronian ranks. They ultimately decided to use Zor Prime and implanted a Neuro-sensor in his brain to monitor as well as control his actions. After which they would orchestrate events where he would be captured by the Human forces of the United Earth Government. Zor Prime would be studied by the Global Military Police but it was revealed that the alien pilot had no memory of his past. Thus, he was attached to the 15th Armored Tactical Corps under Lieutenant Sterling's care in order to restore his memories. However, all the time he was at Monument City, his actions were monitored remotely by the Robotech Masters who wanted to learn more about their foe. They were furnished with a great deal of tactical information in this manner about the United Earth Forces military deployments. But constant exposure to Dana Sterling and limited access to military briefings led to his observations being deemed unreliable. In this time, Dana became infatuated with Zor Prime though he would not show her the same amount of attention as she did to him. Eventually, an offensive was launched on the Robotech Masters flagship which Zor Prime participated in where his Human comrades fought against the new Bioroid Armored Fighters. Once they discovered the inherent weakness of the Invid Fighters, the Masters initiated control of Zor Prime and turned him against his Human comrades. Despite being mind controlled, Zor Prime's brain waves indicated a deviancy that indicated the awakening of a dormant racial memory and he eventually disserted his post. Thus, security forces were sent to apprehend him and he underwent a purging whereupon his body would be destroyed. In this time, the 15the Alpha Tactical Armored Corps would rescue him and Zor Prime would be free of the Masters control. Thus, he would aid them in the battle and was responsible for the destruction of one of the Motherships. Upon his return to Earth, he became increasingly erratic as he no longer trusted his own mind and became spiteful. This would lead him to betray his friends by notifying the GMP of Musica being smuggled to Earth. He would later follow her and Bowie Grant as they escaped to the ruins of the SDF-1. Once there, he would regain his memories completely as he recognized that the Flower of Life were responsible for turning him into a monster. He became fixated on gaining revenge against the Masters and aided his comrades infiltrating the Tirolian flagship. Once inside, he operated his Bioroid in fighting his way to the Masters chambers where he kill the ruling Triumvirate just when their ship was above the fallen Protoculture factory. Dana Sterling was dismayed as the Flower of Life had mutated and was sending spores to summon the Invid. Zor Prime, however, promised that nothing would happen to her people and kissed Sterling whereupon he sent her into an escape pod to Earth's surface. He, in the mean time, remained behind where he attempted to time the destruction of the Mothership to bury the Flower of Life and Protoculture Matrix to save the planet. Thus, he targeted the core of the ship and destroyed it along with himself. However, Zor Prime made a critical miscalculation as instead of destroying the Flowers of Life - he unintentionally allowed them to spread where they began to take route around the planet. Though the Second Robotech War ended, the Invid Sensor Nebula would detect the blooming of the Flower and notify the Regess who brought her entire race to the planet which led to the Third Robotech War. Appearances *''Robotech: The Robotech Masters'' es: Category:Tirolian individuals Category:Zors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Clones